


Samotność

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine nie może zasnąć, wciąż rozmyśla o swoich uczuciach, które żywi do Kagamiego. Nie jest w stanie dłużej sobie z nimi radzić, zadręcza się pytaniami bez odpowiedzi, które powoli doprowadzają go na skraj załamania. W końcu, pod wpływem chwili, postanawia zrobić coś szalonego i dzwoni do Taigi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Samotność

    Jak to się stało, że zakochałem się w facecie?  
    To trudne pytanie i czasem mi się wydaje, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie będę w stanie udzielić sobie satysfakcjonującej mnie odpowiedzi. Nigdy nie uważałem się za skomplikowanego chłopaka, interesowały mnie dziewczyny – ich krótkie spódniczki, koronkowe majteczki i przede wszystkim ogromne piersi.  
    Dlaczego więc tak bardzo podoba mi się widok twojego ciała? Dlaczego od pewnego czasu, leżąc wieczorem w łóżku, myślę o twoim dzikim spojrzeniu i mam ochotę śmiać się i płakać jednocześnie? Dlaczego myślę o tym, by cię dotykać i całować? By zrobić wszystko, byś odwzajemnił moje uczucia?  
    Nie sądziłem, że to miłość. Początkowo myślałem, że jestem zafascynowany twoją grą. W końcu przegrałem z tobą, nie mogłem cię pokonać. Poza tym, widziałem w tobie siebie samego z dawnych lat. Ta miłość do koszykówki, ta ogromna pasja będąca nieodmienną częścią mojego życia, element, z którym nie byłem w stanie się rozstać nawet wtedy, gdy nie było dla mnie godnego przeciwnika.   
    W pewnym sensie to właśnie ty postawiłeś mnie na nogi i otworzyłeś mi oczy. To tak jakby koszykówka była moją kochanką, którą się znudziłem, ale z którą wciąż byłem. Odebrałeś mi ją, zawładnąłeś nią i wtedy poczułem zazdrość. Zapragnąłem ją odzyskać, ale jednocześnie zrodziło się to uczucie do ciebie.  
    Jestem prostym człowiekiem, nie lubię zbytnio myśleć. Szczerze mówiąc, nie cierpię tych głupich przemyśleń na temat swojego życia i uczuć. Wcześniej gówno mnie to obchodziło, ale tego jednego nie potrafię zignorować.  
    Nigdy nie sądziłem, że osobą, która będzie spędzać mi sen z powiek, będzie facet. Nawet moja ukochana Mei-chan nie zawróciła mi w głowie do tego stopnia.  
    Co powinienem zrobić? Po raz kolejny zadaję sobie takie pytanie i szukam w głowie odpowiedzi. Nie mogę się nikomu poradzić. Satsuki się do tego nie nadaje, a Tetsu...jego straciłem już dawno temu.   
    Pomyśleć, że teraz to ty zastąpiłeś miejsce u jego boku. Jesteście ze sobą blisko, to widać. Może nie do tego stopnia, jakiego bym się obawiał. Zresztą, to takie idiotyczne, być zakochanym w facecie i w dodatku być zazdrosnym o jeszcze innego, który w dodatku kiedyś był moim przyjacielem. To wszystko jest takie chore i skomplikowane.  
    Życie ssie.  
    A miłość jeszcze bardziej.  
    Ile to problemów spotyka ludzi, i jak wielka część z nich ma podłoże emocjonalne. Gdyby zastanowić się nad tym trochę głębiej, to całe nasze życie opiera się na uczuciach, emocjach: na miłości, nienawiści, przywiązaniu, zmartwieniach i troskach. Pełno tego i czasem człowiek nie jest w stanie tego udźwignąć. Jedni odpuszczają, drudzy uparcie dążą do celu.  
    A inni, tacy jak ja, wciąż nie mogą się zdecydować i tylko zaprzątają sobie głowę myślami o problemach, starając się je rozwiązać tak, by było najlepiej dla nich.   
    Zaryzykować, czy dać sobie spokój i ochłonąć? Albo będę szczęśliwy, albo będę cierpiał. W najgorszym przypadku obie decyzje doprowadzą mnie do upadku. Znając siebie, szybko bym się pozbierał. Ale nawet moje serce może w ten sposób doznać uszczerbku.   
  
    Przewracam się na łóżku, znów upominając się w myślach za głupie rozmyślenia. Miałem iść spać. Jest pierwsza w nocy, a ja od dwóch godzin leżę nakryty kocem, gapiąc się w sufit i myśląc, myśląc, wciąż myśląc.  
    Przysuwam się do brzegu łóżka i wzdycham ciężko, zaciskając powieki. I tak nie zasnę. Wygląda na to, że nie ma lekarstwa na moją dolegliwość. Nieważne, co bym robił, i tak gdzieś w mojej głowie pojawiają się maleńkie wspomnienia ciebie, rosnąc coraz bardziej, aż wypełnią całą moją głowę. Zupełnie jakbym siedział w łódce po środku lazurowego oceanu i w jego głębi widział jakiś punkt, który płynie w moim kierunku, który chce wypłynąć na wierzch. W końcu to robi i okazuje się, że...to ty z syrenim ogonem.  
    Kagami Taiga jako syrena.  
    Parskam cicho śmiechem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Chowam twarz w poduszce, by go stłumić. Kiedy się uspokajam, znów popadam w kiepski nastrój.  
-    Chciałbym w końcu zasnąć, więc bądź tak uprzejmy i wyjdź z mojej głowy, Taiga.  
Mówienie tego do siebie i tak nie pomoże. Zresztą, nawet gdybym tobie tak   
powiedział, nie byłoby żadnych skutków. Ani ja, ani ty nie jesteśmy w stanie nic z tym zrobić, prawda?  
    Komórka na stoliku nocnym zabrzęczała. Marszczę brwi i sięgam po nią. Ekranik razi mnie w oczy, ale szybko się przyzwyczajam. Głupie wiadomości z sieci, wysyłają je nawet w nocy...  
    Już kładę telefon z powrotem na szafkę, kiedy coś każe mi się zatrzymać. Przygryzam wargę, odrzucam koc i siadam na łóżku. Otwieram w komórce książkę telefoniczną i znajduję twój numer.  
    To takie zabawne. Potrafię znaleźć tyle powodów, dla których chcę do ciebie zadzwonić, a nie mogę wymyślić jednej wymówki.  
    W sumie nic dziwnego. Kto normalny dzwoni do kumpla po pierwszej w nocy? Pomijając fakt, że pewnie nieźle się wkurzysz, że cię obudziłem, to nie mam wręcz prawa do ciebie dzwonić. Czasem ze sobą gadamy, czasem zagramy w kosza, ale nie jesteśmy ze sobą szczególnie blisko.  
    No tak...gramy w kosza...  
    Chyba nazywają to „olśnieniem”. Uśmiecham się do siebie głupkowato, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że naprawdę jestem idiotą. Wybieram twój numer i czekam kilka sygnałów.  
-    Dzwonisz, żeby zapytać, która jest godzina?- słyszę twoje ciche warknięcie.  
-    Yo. Miałbyś ochotę na małe, nocne 1 on 1?- pytam, nim zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak to brzmi. Czuję wypieki na policzka. Ja? Ja i rumieniec?! Piekło zamarzło...  
-    Uh...co jest, nie możesz zasnąć jak grzeczny chłopiec, Ahomine?  
-    Nie daj się prosić, Bakagami. Nie rozstrzygnęliśmy naszej ostatniej potyczki.  
-    Możemy to zrobić rano, w końcu jest...  
-    Proszę – mówię cicho, czując gulę w gardle. Świetnie. Najpierw rumieńce, teraz łzy.- To ważne.  
Chwila milczenia, zapewne zaskoczył cię ton mojego głosu. Mam wrażenie, że w tle   
słyszę ciche rozmowy i śmiechy, jakby grający telewizor. Czekam w napięciu z bijącym sercem, nasłuchując twojego cichego oddechu.  
Jeśli się zgodzisz, podejmę próbę i zawalczę. Ale jeśli mi teraz odmówisz, poddam się,   
Kagami.  
Więc proszę, odpowiedz mi.  
  
  
***  
  
    Moi znajomi zawsze mi powtarzali, że mieszkanie samemu jest super. Nie ma rodziców ani rodzeństwa, więc mogę robić co mi się podoba i nikt na to nie narzeka.  
    Ale szczerze mówiąc, ja tego nienawidzę. Nie cierpię siedzieć sam w tym wielkim, pustym i cichym mieszkaniu. Dlatego staram się spędzać w nim jak najmniej czasu. Wracam tu tylko po to, by zjeść porządny obiad, który sam muszę sobie przygotować, i żeby się przespać. Resztę dnia spędzam albo w szkole, albo na dworze.  
    Czasami przez tę cholerną ciszę nie mogę zasnąć. Nie zawsze tak było, wcześniej nie miałem z tym problemów. Ale od pewnego czasu irytuje mnie fakt, że nie ma tu nikogo, kogo obecność bym wyczuwał.   
    Nie spodziewam się, że szybko poznam jakąś dziewczynę i z nią tutaj zamieszkam. Szczerze mówiąc, w ogóle nie robiłem sobie nadziei na taką opcję. Jednak czasem nachodziła mnie taka myśl, jakby to było mieszkać z kimś, kogo witałbym każdego poranka, i życzył dobrej nocy każdego wieczoru.  
    Zaciskam w objęciach poduszkę i ze znudzeniem przełączam na kolejny kanał. O tej godzinie w telewizji w większości puszczają filmy erotyczne, a na takie akurat nie mam nastroju. W ogóle rzadko coś takiego oglądałem. Wolałem mecze, to one były naprawdę podniecające, podnoszące adrenalinę i zapierające dech w piersi. Nigdy nie było wiadomo, kto wygra, a kto przegra, co się teraz wydarzy i co zrobi jedna drużyna, by pokonać tę drugą. A w porno wszystko było przewidywalne i nudne, wciąż jeden i ten sam motyw: zaspokoić potrzebę i albo zapowiedzieć ciąg dalszy, ale zrobić pseudo „happy end”.   
    Może w rzeczywistości seks jest czymś bardziej podniecającym, ale co może powiedzieć prawiczek, który masturbuje się raz na miesiąc, o ile nie rzadziej?  
    Znajduję jakiś serial komediowy, więc zostawiam go i odkładam na bok pilot, akurat w momencie, kiedy dzwoni moja komórka. Jestem zaskoczony, no bo kto może dzwonić o takiej porze? Przełykam ślinę, starając się nie myśleć o ostatnim horrorze, jaki oglądałem parę dni temu. Spokojnie, przecież to nie morderca, który chce mi powiedzieć, że zostawiłem otwarte okno w pokoju...  
    Sięgam po telefon i patrzę na ekranik. Ahomine. Dziwne. Co prawda jest trochę narwany, ale żeby aż tak? Mimo wszystko, postanawiam odebrać.  
-    Dzwonisz, żeby zapytać, która jest godzina?- warczę cicho, zirytowany bardziej faktem, że przed momentem trochę się przestraszyłem.  
-    Yo. Miałbyś ochotę na małe, nocne 1 on 1?- pyta Aomine, jak gdyby wcale nie był środek nocy, a raczej sobotnie południe.  
-    Uh...co jest, nie możesz zasnąć jak grzeczny chłopiec, Ahomine?- wzdycham.  
-    Nie daj się prosić, Bakagami. Nie rozstrzygnęliśmy naszej ostatniej potyczki.  
-    Możemy to zrobić rano, w końcu jest...- zacząłem, ale nagle mi przerywa.  
-    Proszę.- Słowa tak ciche, że ledwie słyszalne, ale z jakiegoś powodu sprawiły, że zamarłem w miejscu.- To ważne.  
Ważne? Gra w kosza prawie o drugiej w nocy jest dla niego ważna? A może ma jakiś   
problem, z którym nie może sobie poradzić?  
No cóż, nie jestem dobry w byciu Matką Teresą, ale skoro dzwoni do mnie o tej porze   
i w dodatku o coś PROSI, to faktycznie musi to być coś poważnego.  
-    Dobra...- mówię.- To co, tam gdzie zawsze? Za 15 minut? Muszę się ubrać...  
-    Jasne – mówi, jakby był zaskoczony moją odpowiedzią.- Wezmę piłkę. Będę czekał. Cześć.  
Sygnał zakończonej rozmowy. Wzdycham ciężko i podnoszę się z kanapy. Nie wiem,   
czy kiedyś będę w stanie zrozumieć Aomine. Może teraz będę miał jako tako szansę, choć z jednej strony nie byłem pewien, czy na pewno chcę go jakoś bliżej poznać.  
    Ubieram dres i bluzę. Na dworze jest trochę chłodno, księżyc i gwiazdy świecą tak mocno, że nie potrzebne jest nawet światło latarni. W okolicy nie widać żywej duszy, nawet żaden kot nie wychynął zza śmietnika, choć prawie każdej nocy się tu pojawiają.  
    Chodzą własnymi ścieżkami i nie przejmują się niczym. Nawet jedzeniem, bo przecież dokarmiają je wszyscy moi sąsiedzi.  
    Zazdroszczę im. Mają cholernie łatwo w życiu.  
    Na boisko docieram po kilku minutach. Po środku widzę wysoką, smukłą sylwetkę. Podchodzę bliżej i staję przed Aomine z dość sceptyczną miną, jak sądzę. Jego ciemna skóra w złotawym świetle pobliskiej latarni przypomina czekoladę. Aż mam ochotę na coś słodkiego. Gdyby nie fakt, że pod jego oczami widać było delikatne sińce, pomyślałbym, że wygląda jak te wszystkie koty – jakby nic go nie trapiło.  
-    Yo – mruczy.  
-    Cześć – odpowiadam, wciskając ręce do kieszeni bluzy.- Wiesz, mogłeś zwyczajnie powiedzieć, że chcesz pogadać.  
-    Oh...- Uśmiecha się smętnie.- Domyśliłeś się?  
-    Nie jestem aż takim idiotą – wzdycham, na moment zamykając oczy. Serio, przecież ja też mam mózg, do cholery i czasem potrafię go użyć!- No, to o co chodzi?  
-    Wiesz, to nie jest takie łatwe – wzdycha, zaczynając kozłować.- Nie chcę wyjść na nastolatka z życiowymi problemami. W końcu nie jestem w jakiejś badziewnej mandze, czy anime...  
-    Spoko, rozumiem co masz na myśli. Każdego z nas może coś takiego dopaść. Ale jesteś pewien, że rozmawiasz z dobą osobą? Nie należę do ludzi dobrej rady.   
-    Taa, to prawda.- Aomine śmieje się lekko i z miejsca, w którym stoi, rzuca do kosza stojącego za moimi plecami.- Zakochałem się, Kagami.  
-    Yyy...- Mrugam powiekami, zdezorientowany.- To...serio? Znaczy...to fajnie, chyba...ale...może pogadaj o tym z Momoi, ja się kompletnie nie nadaję do takich miłosnych spraw, poza tym...  
-    W tobie.  
-    ...co?- marszczę brwi.- Co „w tobie”?  
-    Jak zaczynasz pracować mózgiem, to nie kończ tak szybko – warczy Aomine, mijając mnie i idąc po piłkę.- Powiedziałem, że jestem zakochany. W tobie, idioto. Zakochałem się w TOBIE.  
Patrzę na niego przez chwilę z totalną pustką w głowie. Próbuję zmusić mózg do   
myślenia, ale próby są daremne.  
Zwariował?  
-    O czym ty gadasz, stary...- zaczynam niepewnie.- Słuchaj, robienie sobie ze mnie żartów o tej porze...  
-    Wyglądam, jakbym żartował?- krzyczy Aomine, patrząc na mnie ze złością.- Wierz mi, że jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie byłem tak cholernie poważny! Nie potrafię sobie z tym poradzić, ok? Wiem, że to dziwne i, być może, odrażające, tym bardziej, że to JA, a nie jakiś słodziutki chłopak, który chociaż w pewnym stopniu byłby dziewczęcy, żebyś mógł zwrócić na niego uwagę. Jestem zboczony i...cóż, przede wszystkim zboczony...znam siebie i wiem, że nie potrafiłbym jakoś tam...ja wiem...”rozpieszczać” tego kogo kocham, ale...ale jak już to czuję, to jestem tego pewien, ok? A w tym momencie jestem pewien tego, że od pewnego czasu, jestem w tobie zakochany. Tak...ja, Aomine Daiki, najgorszy z możliwych facetów do wyboru, czuję coś do ciebie. Dzieję się tak, odkąd...no wiesz...- Drapie się nerwowo po głowie.- Od jakiegoś czasu nawet dobrze się ze sobą dogadujemy. Mam na myśli...kłócimy się tylko o drobnostki, bo do pewnego stopnia jesteśmy rywalami, ale tak poza tym, to przecież...gramy ze sobą, rozmawiamy, czasem się spotykamy...poznaję cię coraz lepiej i widzę w tobie...ugh, chyba nazywają to „bratnią duszą”. Ale...do tego wszystkiego dochodzi jeszcze fakt, że...podobasz mi się. No, może nie licząc tych idiotycznych brwi...ale prawda jest taka, że...jestem idiotą, że ci to mówię, no ale...po...pociągasz mnie...trochę. Tak mi się zdaję.  
-    Czekaj...- Chwytam się za głowę, bo trochę mnie rozbolała. Ciężko mi uwierzyć w to, co się teraz dzieje, w to, co teraz mówi Aomine.- O czym ty mówisz? To...niemożliwe. Jak możesz być we mnie zakochany? TY?  
-    Też się zdziwiłem, jak się zorientowałem...ale zrozum, cholera, jakie to jest dla mnie ciężkie! Ty jesteś tylko pieprzonym obiektem westchnień, a ja musiałem to wszystko trzymać w sobie przez kilka miesięcy, dusić to w środku i robić wszystko, by powstrzymać się od...zrobienia czegoś, przez co nie miałbym okazji porozmawiać z tobą...tak otwarcie...nigdy więcej.- To mówiąc, zwiesza ramiona i spuszcza głowę, a ja dostrzegam w jego oczach jakiś dziwny, migoczący blask.- To wszystko jest popierdolone. Nie chcę tego czuć...wierz mi, Kagami, gdybym mógł tak łatwo pozbyć się uczyć, już dawno bym to zrobił. Nie chcę obciążać nimi ani siebie, ani ciebie. Ale nie potrafię. Po prostu nie potrafię tego zrobić...dlatego proszę...żebyś mi pomógł.- Unosi głowę, a ja mogę teraz wyraźnie dostrzec jego łzy.- Pomóż mi, Kagami. Jeśli powiesz mi, co mam zrobić...jeśli odpowiesz mi prosto w oczy na moje uczucia...nieważne co, po prostu mi odpowiedz! Żebym mógł...coś z tym zrobić.  
Zrobić? Ale co ty zamierzasz zrobić, Aomine? Jeśli naprawdę...jesteś we mnie   
zakochany. Co zrobisz, jeśli odmówię? Co zrobisz, jeśli się zgodzę? Co zrobisz, jeśli zapytam o kompromis? Jesteś tak cholernie nieprzewidywalną osobą. Nigdy nie wiem, jak postąpisz, nigdy nie wiem, co powiesz, jak się zachowasz.  
Jesteś zupełnie jak koszykówka. Nie mogę przewidzieć, co się wydarzy, kiedy zrobię   
krok w prawo. Może tego nie przewidziałeś i zdołam cię minąć, a może rozgryzłeś to i zatrzymasz mnie, nim cokolwiek uczynię.  
-    Ja...- Biorę głęboki wdech, przecierając dłonią twarz.- Nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć ci tak od razu...idioto!  
-    Nie wiesz, co czujesz? Nienawidzisz mnie, nie lubisz, brzydzisz się mną...a może przepadasz za mną, widzisz we mnie jakieś plusy? Przecież znasz siebie samego, prawda, Kagami? Wiesz, jakie są twoje uczucia.  
-    To nie jest takie łatwe!- mówię.- Lubię cię, Aomine...czasem jesteś denerwujący, ale mimo wszystko lubię cię. To prawda, że spędziliśmy ze sobą trochę czasu i naprawdę cię polubiłem...ale...nie wiem, czy aż do tego stopnia! Nigdy wcześniej nie myślałem o takich rzeczach, nieważne czy o facetach, czy dziewczynach! Po prostu nie interesowało mnie coś takiego...nie wiem też do końca, czego oczekujesz...?- Czuję na twarzy rumieńce, ogarnia mnie wstyd i niemoc. Nie wiem co robić, w głowie mam mętlik, chcę wrócić do domu i wszystko przemyśleć, uspokoić się.  
-    Czego oczekuję...?- Aomine westchnął głośno i podszedł nieco bliżej.- To nie jest jakaś idiotyczna telenowela, Kagami. Nie potrafię się określić, ani powiedzieć jakichś pieprzonych czułych słówek, które cię przekonają, a...nie powiem, chciałbym cię przekonać... Chcę...być z tobą. Jako zwyczajna para. Ukrywająca się, rzecz jasna, bo raczej żaden z nas nie chciałby skandalu, ale... Chciałbym przestać wymyślać głupie wymówki, żeby się z tobą spotkać. Chcę to robić zupełnie bez powodu, i częściej. Chcę cię dotknąć, przytulić i pocałować, zrobić coś, czego dotąd nie robiłem. Chcę...czasem ponarzekać ci, że jestem zazdrosny o Tetsu i wysłuchać twoich narzekań o szkole i tej waszej trenerce, która wciska wam proteiny...  
Parskam cicho i szybko zasłaniam usta dłonią.  
-    Co...?  
-    Jesteś...zazdrosny o Kuroko?- wykrztuszam z siebie.  
-    Taa...zabawne, co?  
-    T-trochę...  
-    Jasne, śmiej się głąbie, ja tu cierpię...  
-    Przepraszam.- Uspokajam się i biorę głęboki wdech. To pomogło mi trochę oczyścić umysł.- Ulżyło ci, Aomine?  
-    Hmm? Taa...ulżyło.  
-    Przepraszam. Naprawdę nie jestem w stanie ci teraz odpowiedzieć. Najpierw muszę chyba uwierzyć, że naprawdę wyznałeś mi uczucia.- Uśmiecham się do niego lekko.- Czy możesz dać mi trochę czasu? Możesz być pewien, że będę myślał o tym przez cały czas, nieważne co będę robił. Żeby jak najszybciej dać ci odpowiedź. Dobra?  
-    ...niech będzie – mruczysz, odwracając wzrok.- Sorry, że zawracam ci głowę.  
-    W porządku.- Kręcę głową.- W takim razie...zadzwonię do ciebie i znów się spotkamy. Narazie.   
Już chcę ruszyć w kierunku uliczki, ale widzę twoje intensywne spojrzenie. Znów się   
rumienię i patrzę ci w oczy.  
-    Co?- pytam.- Chyba nie liczysz na to, że cię pocałuję?  
-    Może chociaż mały buziak na dobranoc, co?- pytasz z tym swoim znaczącym uśmieszkiem.  
-    Już ci odwaga wróciła? Przed chwilą byłeś całkiem słodki, wiesz? Odsuń się! Faceci nie robią takich rzeczy!  
-    Hm? Z dziewczyną byś tak zrobił.  
Patrzę na niego i mrugam oczami. Faktycznie, z dziewczyną pewnie pożegnałbym się   
w taki sposób.   
Nagle Aomine ugina lekko nogi i patrzy na mnie z dołu.  
-    No, udajmy, że jestem niższą od ciebie, śliczną, opaloną laseczką.   
-    Co...idiota!- krzyczę, odpychając jego twarz dłonią i przechodząc szybko obok.- Wracaj do domu i kładź się spać, wyglądasz jak zombie!  
-    Ty mnie doprowadzasz do takiego stanu. Już od dawna.  
-    Nie traktuj mnie jak wymówki!- krzyczę na odchodne, machnąwszy mu ręką.  
Wracam do mojego pustego mieszkania i zamykam drzwi na klucz. Nadal panuje tu   
cisza i nadal nikogo nie ma.  
Ale z jakiegoś powodu mam wrażenie, że nie jestem już sam.  
  



	2. 12 godzin

    Na dworze pada deszcz. Dawno nie widziałem takiej ulewy. Na ulicy pełno jest różnej wielkości kałuż, przechodnie tańczą z parasolami w dłoniach, mijają się nawzajem, pozdrawiają szybkim skinieniem głowy i pędzą w pośpiechu do domu czy pracy.  
    A ja siedzę przy oknie i przeklinam ten deszcz, który odebrał mi możliwość spotkania się z tobą. Przeklinam też elektrownię, która wyłączyła mi w domu prąd, i własną głupotę, że moja komórka niechcący wpadła mi do sedesu, kiedy próbowałem napisać do ciebie smsa, sikając.  
    Przeklinam mój zepsuty parasol, i moich rodziców, którzy nie pozwalają mi wyjść z domu w taką pogodę, nawet, jeśli ich uzasadnienie tej decyzji brzmi rozsądnie.  
    Ale co mnie obchodzi rozsądek? Co mnie obchodzi to, że mogę się rozchorować, albo poślizgnąć na chodniku? Chcę cię zobaczyć, teraz, natychmiast, i tylko to się liczy. W dupie mam całą resztę tego głupiego świata, który próbuje mi w tym przeszkodzić.  
    Chcę usłyszeć twoją odpowiedź...  
    Odwracam głowę i patrzę na leżącą na biurku komórkę. Słyszałem, że jeśli się ją zamoczy, najlepiej jest wysuszyć suszarką. Tak zrobiłem, suszyłem jak głupi, ale nic to nie dało. Telefon nadal się nie włącza, nie mam z tobą praktycznie żadnego kontaktu.   
    Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu tak się nudzę. Kiedy byłem mały, bawiłem się w domu z Satsuki, albo rzucałem piłką do plastikowego kosza zamontowanego w moim starym pokoju. Teraz już, oczywiście, wyrosłem z niego. Miałem moje gazetki z ukochaną Mei-chan, ale one również odeszły w niepamięć. Albo raczej w niechęć – po co oglądać dziewczynę w bikini, skoro o wiele lepiej jest oglądać twój zabójczy uśmiech i dzikie oczy?  
    Ah, Tygrysie...coś ty ze mną zrobił...  
    Kładę się na łóżku, podpieram głowę dłońmi i wgapiam się w sufit. W kącie widzę jakiegoś małego pajączka, snującego mozolnie białą sieć. Ten to dopiero ma problemy. Musi sobie zrobić pajęczy domek, żeby jednocześnie złapać jakiś posiłek, po za tym, jeśli nie będzie uważał na te olbrzymie ciemne stworzenie leżące pod nim, które nie robi nic pożytecznego, może kiepsko skończyć.   
    Nigdy wcześniej nie interesowałem się tym, co może sobie myśleć taki pająk. Ale teraz wydało mi się to nader interesujące. Jeśli mam być szczery to, odkąd zrozumiałem, że jestem w tobie zakochany, odkąd nie miałem co robić, kiedy nie było ciebie przy mnie, zacząłem zwracać większą uwagę na otaczający mnie świat. Wiesz, zacząłem wąchać kwiatki, cmokać na pieski, drapać za uchem okoliczne kociaki ( mówiłem ci, że pokochałem koty? ), albo właśnie obserwowałem pająki, albo żuczki mieszkające w ogródku mojej mamy.   
    A potem, kiedy już byłem przy tobie, to wszystko, o czym rozmyślałem do tej pory, nagle traciło jakiekolwiek znaczenie, znikało gdzieś w przestworzach, wyparowywało...i zostawałeś już tylko ty, ze swoimi rozdwojonymi brwiami, dzikim spojrzeniem i zabójczym uśmiechem.  
    Wzdycham cicho i uśmiecham się pod nosem. Pająk w kącie przestał tkać sieć, chyba zaczął się na mnie gapić. Pewnie myśli, że go podrywam, bo mogę się założyć, że wyglądam jak rozmarzony gówniarz myślący o swojej pierwszej miłości.  
    Cóż...poniekąd tak właśnie jest.  
    A może to on zakochał się we mnie? Jeśli tak, to mamy problem. Pająk kochający Czekoladę i Czekolada kochająca Tygrysa, to chyba wbrew naturze. A co, jeśli Tygrys kocha Pająka?  
Noo, to będziemy mieć trójkąt.  
    Marszczę brwi i uderzam się ręką w czoło. Chyba mózg mi się przegrzał, zaczynam myśleć o pierdołach. Ale chyba nikt nie może mnie winić. Potrzebuję twojego towarzystwa, chcę zobaczyć cię, porozmawiać z tobą, spędzić z tobą czas...ewentualnie zrobić parę innych rzeczy, jeśli będziesz miał na nie ochotę.  
    Po prostu chcę znaleźć się przy tobie i usłyszeć odpowiedź na pytanie, które zadałem ci wieczność temu. No, może nie tak znowu dawno, ale ja to tak odczuwam.  
    No i co ja mam teraz zrobić? Denerwuję się, bo mam stracha, że mnie odrzucisz. Powiedziałeś, że się zastanowisz...ale wiesz, że nie jestem typem cierpliwego człowieka? Oczywiście, poczekam tyle czasu, ile będziesz potrzebował, ale...  
    Ok, gówno prawda. Nie chcę czekać. Chcę iść do ciebie, wpaść do twojego mieszkania, jeszcze raz powiedzieć, że cię kocham, pocałować cię i...zjeść obiad.   
    Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że burczy mi w brzuchu. Pająk, najwyraźniej przerażony nieznanymi trzęsieniami ziemi, schował się, niewiadomo kiedy. Westchnąłem ciężko i usiadłem na łóżku. Przetarłem dłonią zmęczoną twarz i spojrzałem na bluzę wiszącą na krześle.  
    Chyba właśnie przyszedł mi do głowy idiotyczny pomysł.  
    Przekonałem się o tym, kiedy chwilę później spuszczałem się powoli po dachu, starając się nie robić hałasu. Jeśli rodzice zobaczą, że uciekam z domu, już nigdy więcej nie będę mógł z niego wyjść...  
    Widzisz, do czego mogę być zdolny, kiedy chodzi o ciebie?  
    Deszcz lał się strumieniami i, chociaż bluza była gruba i ciepła, bardzo szybko przemokła. Ledwie pokonałem odległość dzielącą mój dom od przystanku ( czyli jakieś 30 metrów ), a dosłownie nie było na mnie suchej nitki. Serio, czułem, że nawet gacie mam mokre.   
    Oczywiście, nie wziąłem portfela, nie miałem więc pieniędzy na bilet. Musiałem zasuwać na piechotę, niczym bohater jednej z bajek, usłyszanych w dzieciństwie, z tą różnicą, że on biegł na koniu i przebył przez kilka krain: Deszczu, Śniegu, Suszy, Pokus...i jeszcze jakichś tam. A na końcu dotarł do swojej księżniczki i ją poślubił.  
    A czy ja poślubię ciebie? Czy usłyszę z twoich ust to jedno, krótkie słowo, które prawdopodobnie uczyni mnie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie?  
    Nie mam pojęcia, ile czasu minęło, kiedy tak biegłem ulicami Tokio, chlapany przez przejeżdżające w pędzie samochody, obrzucany przerażonymi spojrzeniami przechodniów, wyśmiewany i obrażany przez grupkę jakichś szczeniaków wracających z kina.  
    Ciekawe, jak by zareagowali, gdyby wiedzieli, że robię to z miłości?   
    Ludzie mają to do siebie, że oceniają ludzi już po pierwszym spotkaniu. Kiedy widzą bezdomnego, ubranego w stare łachmany, odwracają wzrok, odsuwają się, ignorują go, udają, że nie istnieje. Nie obchodzi ich, dlaczego siedzi na ulicy i żebrze o kilka drobnych, z góry zakładają, że chce wydać pieniądze na alkohol.   
    No ale przecież tu nie o to chodzi, co nie? Jesteśmy tylko ludźmi: jedni są słabszymi, drudzy silniejszymi, jedni potrafią poradzić sobie z problemami, drudzy potrzebują pomocy innych. Musimy nauczyć się słuchać. Być może człowiek, który siedzi samotnie pod oknem jakiegoś zniszczonego budynku, zamyślony i nieobecny, wspomina swoje dawne życie? Może spotkało go coś fantastycznego, może odnalazł miłość swojego życia, którą stracił, i nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić? Każdy człowiek tworzy swoją własną drogę życia, każdy z nas ma historię i wspomnienia i, nawet jeśli nie potrafimy udźwignąć ciężaru naszych serc, to jednak wciąż próbujemy żyć, prawda? Jeśli nauczymy się słuchać, a nie z góry oceniać i dopisywać sobie całą resztę według wzoru, jestem pewien, że nasz świat byłby znacznie lepszy.  
    Tak, jak ci ludzie, których mijam, którzy patrzą na mnie, zdyszanego, ubranego w spodnie dresowe i bluzę, z kapturem na głowie, z podkrążonymi oczami od niewyspania, w dodatku ciemnoskórego. Ich spojrzenia pełne obrzydzenia i odrazy, cicho wypowiadane obelgi...oni wszyscy mają mnie za ćpuna, który zapewne biegnie po kolejną działkę. A prawda jest taka, że wybiegłem z domu nie przebierając się, nie zabierając zepsutej parasolki, miałem cienie pod oczami, bo pół nocy nie spałem, myśląc o chłopaku, którego kocham, i...cóż, na to, że mam ciemną karnację, już nic nie poradzę.  
    Gdyby ludzie wysłuchali mojej opowieści, na pewno patrzyli by na mnie inaczej, chyba, że są rasistami albo homofobami. Tacy już są: uśmiechają się, kiedy słyszą romantyczne opowieści, one poruszają ich serca, pobudzają wspomnienia, albo rodzą nowe marzenia.  
    Oczywiście, nie mówię, że powinni specjalnie zatrzymać się i posłuchać, co mówię. Jednak gdyby od samego początku byli nastawieni na to, że wygląd nie świadczy o życiu człowieka, nie patrzyliby teraz na mnie jak na wariata.  
    Chyba, że biegłbym jak idiota, wymachując rękoma i wydając z siebie dźwięki małpy...  
    O tych rzeczach właśnie myślałem, biegnąc do ciebie. O ludziach, których oczy są szeroko otwarte, a serca zamknięte, o świecie, w którym panuje wielka niesprawiedliwość.  
    I o tej małpie, która biegła do ciebie w tę ulewę, nie wiedząc nawet, czy zastanie cię w domu.  
  
***  
  
    Jeszcze za nim otworzyłem drzwi, przeraziłem się nie na żarty. Słyszałem głośny, świszczący, dziki oddech, miałem wrażenie, że mój nieoczekiwany głos próbuje zdmuchnąć drzwi mojego mieszkania.   
    Wyglądam przez wizjer, ale nikogo nie widzę. Marszcząc brwi, uchylam ostrożnie drzwi, nie ściągam z nich jednak łańcucha.   
    Wzdycham, widząc ociekającą deszczem postać o granatowych włosach.  
-    Co ty wyprawiasz, durniu?- pytam, otwierając mu drzwi i odsuwając się na bok, by mógł wejść.  
-    Cz...cze...ść – dyszy, wchodząc do środka, zgięty w połowie.   
-    Goni cię yakuza, czy coś? Bo jeśli tak, to wypad.  
-    Za...ba...wny....je...steś...  
-    Dobra, weź idź do łazienki i ściągaj te ciuchy, bo widzę, że w twojej dzielnicy nie sprzedają parasolek. Przyniosę ci jakieś ciuchy na zmianę, a potem odpowiesz mi na moje pytania. Ręczniki są w górnej szafce.  
-    Do...bra...  
Kręcę głową, patrząc na niego z politowaniem. Odkąd go poznałem, wiedziałem, że jest   
nieobliczalnym wariatem, ale on zaczyna przechodzić sam siebie. Najpierw w środku nocy dzwoni do mnie, żeby się spotkać, wyznaje mi miłość, a teraz pojawia się przed drzwiami mojego mieszkania, cały przemoczony i zdyszany, jakby biegł tu całą drogę od swojego domu.  
Przechodząc przez salon, wyglądam za okno. Ulewa szaleje na zewnątrz, wiatr wygina   
gałęzie drzew i psuje parasolki przechodniom.   
Gdzie on był w taką pogodę...?  
Wybieram jedną z mniejszych koszulek, bo Aomine jest ode mnie odrobinę węższy w   
ramionach. Do tego ciepłe dresowe spodnie i rozpinana bluza. Po chwili namysłu, biorę również bieliznę.  
Staję przed drzwiami łazienki i nagle nie wiem, czy mam zapukać, czy nie? Niby oboje   
jesteśmy facetami, to i tamto mamy takie samo i nie ma się czego wstydzić, ale skoro on traktuje mnie trochę poważniej niż tylko kumpla...  
-    Kagami?!- wrzeszczy nagle, a ja podskakuję, zaskoczony.- Przynieś mi też jakieś gacie!  
Rumienię się i wzdycham cicho. Tylko on potrafi tak po prostu wrzasnąć na całe gardło   
słowa, które generalnie rzecz biorąc, każdy inny wstydziłby się wypowiedzieć. Jakby nie mógł powiedzieć tego ładniej, np. „bieliznę”, albo chociaż „bokserki”...  
-    Wchodzę – informuję cierpko, otwierając drzwi.  
Staram się na niego nie patrzeć, bo ma na sobie tylko ręcznik przepasany w biodrach.   
Drugim, mniejszym, energicznie pociera włosy.  
-    Nie zimno ci?- pytam, kładąc ubrania na pralce.  
-    Trochę.- Kaszle głośno i sucho, jestem pewien, że gardło go szczypie.  
-    Weź ciepły prysznic – radzę, odwracając się.- Zrobię ci herbaty.  
-    Co tak ładnie pachnie?- pyta, w akompaniamencie głośnego bulgotania.  
-    Co to było?  
-    Burczy mi w brzuchu...  
-    To twój brzuch?- parskam.- Już myślałem, że się sedes zatkał.   
-    Zamknij się!- warczy, rumieniąc się na twarzy.  
-    Robię obiad – śmieję się, wycierając łezkę rozbawienia.- Zapiekany kurczak z ziemniakami i serem, masz ochotę?  
-    ...ta – burczy, szybkim szarpnięciem ściągając ręcznik i wchodząc pod prysznic.  
Odwracam szybko wzrok i, przełykając nerwowo ślinę, wychodzę z łazienki. Idę do   
kuchni i nastawiam wodę na herbatę. Sprawdzam kurczaka w piekarniku. Całe szczęście, że zrobiłem go trochę więcej. Planowałem zjeść na kolację, ale skoro przyszedł Aomine...  
Wsłuchuję się w szum wody dochodzący z łazienki, gapiąc na piekarnik. Czuję się trochę   
niepewnie. Wiem, czego oczekuje ode mnie Aomine, ale wciąż jeszcze nie podjąłem decyzji. Nie wiem, co odpowiem, jeśli zapyta mnie o...  
Szum nagle ustał. Rozległy się ciche piski, a potem trzaski.  
-    Co jest...?! Ej, Kagami! Nie mogę wyjść!  
Wzdycham ciężko, zamykając na moment oczy. Co za przygłup...  
-    Musisz mocniej szarpnąć!- krzyczę.  
-    No przecież szarpię jak debil!  
-    To szarp jak wściekły debil!- wrzeszczę, wkurzony.  
Słyszę, że w końcu sobie poradził, choć nie obyło się bez stękania. Wywracam oczami i   
chwytam rękawice, by wyciągnąć z piekarnika kurczaka. Woda już się zagotowała, zaparzam więc herbatę i zanoszę wszystko na stół do salonu.   
Akurat kiedy siadam na poduszce, z łazienki wychodzi Aomine, udając ważniaka. Trzaska   
cicho drzwiami i podchodzi do stołu, bujając się jak maczo. Rzuca mi obojętne spojrzenie i siada naprzeciwko mnie.   
-    Gdzie serwetka?- pyta.  
-    Serwetka?- powtarzam, unosząc brwi.- A po co ci?  
-    Żeby kulturalnie wytrzeć usta po posiłku, ciołku!  
-    Zwykle żresz jak świnia, więc stwierdziłem, że ci się nie przyda.  
-    Nie obrażaj mnie tu!- krzyczy, wskazując na mnie palcem. Odchrząkuje, po czym zabiera się do jedzenia.  
Wzdycham i również to robię.  
-    No, to możesz mi powiedzieć, po co przylazłeś do mnie w taką pogodę?- pytam.  
-    To oczywiste. Chcę usłyszeć twoją odpowiedź.  
Tego się obawiałem...  
-    Prosiłem, żebyś dał mi trochę czasu.  
-    No przecież dałem!  
Zerkam na zegarek.  
-    Aha, faktycznie. Dwanaście godzin. Przykro mi, ale spóźniłeś się. Mam już żonę i siedmioletniego syna.  
Aomine nie rozumie żartu. Albo raczej nie chce go rozumieć. Patrzy na mnie wzrokiem   
mówiącym „Zaraz dostaniesz z tego kurczaka”.   
-    Dla mnie te 12 godzin cholernie się dłużyły, to było jak wieczność!- mówi.  
-    Takiej decyzji nie podejmuje się od razu – mruczę, dziobiąc widelcem w ziemniakach.- Wstałem dość niedawno i nie miałem dużo czasu, żeby się nad tym zastanowić.  
-    W porządku, mamy go dużo – mówi Aomine, pochłaniając sporą ilość kurczaka.- Za godzinkę będzie fajny horror, a o 20:00 meczyk. Ty sobie spokojnie się...  
-    Aomine...- zaczynam z westchnieniem.  
-    Kagami – przerywa mi z powagą. Patrzę na niego i drugi raz w życiu widzę ten wyraz twarzy. Mam wrażenie, jakbym cofał się w czasie do dzisiejszej nocy, kiedy, wyznając mi miłość, patrzył na mnie w ten sam sposób.- Po prostu pozwól mi tu posiedzieć, a ty sobie myśl ile chcesz. Mogę czekać, ale nie, kiedy cię przy mnie nie ma.  
-    Zebrało ci się na romantyczność...- mówię cicho, rumieniąc się.  
-    Taka prawda.- Wzrusza ramionami.- Po tej nocy, po prostu nie mogę usiedzieć w miejscu. Zepsułem parasol, komórkę, wysiadł mi w domu prąd...wszystko, byle bym tylko nie miał z tobą kontaktu.  
-    Więc, przybiegłeś tutaj, bo...?  
-    Chciałem cię zobaczyć.  
Przełykam głośno ślinę.  
-    Nie żebyś był jakiś super piękny.- Niszczy chwilę, a ja z westchnieniem uderzam czołem o stół.- Po prostu lubię twoje dzikie spojrzenie i uśmiech.  
-    Nigdy więcej na ciebie nie spojrzę, Ahomine...  
-    A szkoda, mam dużo do pokazania.  
-    Zamknij się, zboczeńcu.  
-    Miałem na myśli moją grę w kosza, zboczeńcu.  
Czuję silne wypieki na twarzy, nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że ta cholera tak mnie   
podpuszcza. Wychodzi na to, że to JA mam włochate myśli, a to przecież on przybiegł do mnie w środku ulewy, po to, żeby mnie „zobaczyć”.  
-    Pyszne.- Zerkam na jego talerz, który świeci pustkami. Widzę, że Aomine klepie się po brzuchu, zadowolony. Znów kładę czoło na stół, ale kiedy słyszę, że mój przyjaciel się ruszył, natychmiast ją podnoszę, obserwując go bacznie.  
Sprząta po sobie. Marszczę brwi, bo nie sądziłem, że jest do tego zdolny. Ale to nie   
wszystko. Wyniósł talerz i sztućce do kuchni i nawet po sobie pozmywał. Wzdycham po raz...sam nie wiem już, który. Wracam do jedzenia mojej porcji, zerkając od czasu do czasu na Daikiego.  
-    Mogę pooglądać telewizję?- pyta, siadając na kanapie.  
-    Jasne.  
-    Masz jakiś kocyk? Nadal trochę mi zimno, więc z chęcią się przykryję.  
-    Leży na fotelu, weź sobie.  
Patrzę, jak zabiera koc i wraca na kanapę. Podciąga nogi pod siebie i okrywa się nim, a   
potem włącza telewizor. Kończę jedzenie i sprzątam po sobie. Robię to powoli, bo nie wiem, co mam później robić. W planach miałem posiedzieć przed telewizją, ale kanapę zajmuje teraz ten głupek. Mogę usiąść obok niego, ale obawiam się, że albo mnie zagada, albo każe mi również wleźć pod koc.  
-    Chodź, Kagami, leci fajny horror!  
-    Jaki?  
-    Jumanji.  
-    To nie horror...- wzdycham, jednak siadam obok niego.  
Podnosi koc, uśmiechając się głupkowato.  
-    Wstydzisz się, tygrysie?  
-    Zamknij się. Nie jest mi zimno. Lepiej dbaj o siebie, żebyś się nie przeziębił.  
Spuścił wzrok i ułożył usta w podkowę. Jego szczęka zaczęła delikatnie drżeć. Odwrócił   
szybko głowę, pociągając nosem.  
Mam ochotę uderzyć się dłonią w czoło, ale powstrzymuję ten odruch. Chyba jestem   
wróżbitą, skoro potrafię przewidywać przyszłość.  
Przysuwam się do niego i nakrywam drugą częścią koca. Aomine opiera się wygodnie o   
oparcie kanapy i zaczyna gapić w telewizor.  
Mijają kolejne minuty i choć oboje patrzymy na film, to żaden z nas go nie ogląda.   
Ogarnia mnie przyjemne ciepło, które daje nie tylko miękki koc, ale również obecność Aomine. Czuję zapach jego ciała, zapach deszczu i mokrych włosów. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nabieram ochoty oparcia głowy o jego ramię. Kusi mnie, by pochylić się nad nim i posmakować tej ciemnej skóry, chcę jej dotknąć, poczuć jej gładkość i...  
Przygryzam wargę, kiedy Aomine splątuje pod kocem palce swojej dłoni z moimi.  
-    Co ty wyprawiasz?- pytam cicho.  
-    Ciesz się, że łapię rączkę, a nie co innego.  
Przez chwilę duszę w sobie śmiech, a potem parskam, jednak, zupełnie tego nie   
kontrolując, nagle zaczynam płakać. To takie dziwne uczucie. Nie jest mi smutno, nie jestem przybity, a jednak nie mogę powstrzymać łez i drżenia ciała. Powietrze szybko ulatuje z moich płuc, nie mogę porządnie odetchnąć. Zasłaniam dłonią oczy, a jedyne, co robi Aomine, to mocniej ściska moją rękę.  
Mija dobrych kilka minut, kiedy w końcu uspokajam się na tyle, by móc mówić.   
Odwracam się do niego i już chcę się odezwać, jednak momentalnie braknie mi słów.  
Jego twarz nie wyraża żadnych emocji. Patrzy przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem, nie   
porusza się – jedynie łzy spływają po jego policzkach.  
-    No i czego ryczysz?- pytam cicho, pociągając nosem.  
-    Bo przez mnie płaczesz – szepcze.- Nie ma nic gorszego niż doprowadzić do łez kogoś, kogo się kocha, wiesz?  
Milknę, nie wiedząc, co na to odpowiedzieć. Spuszczam wzrok i znów pociągam nosem.   
Powinienem iść po chusteczki, ale...  
Nie chcę puszczać jego dłoni.  
Kiedy to sobie uświadamiam, czuję dziwne ukłucie w sercu. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że   
polubiłem jego towarzystwo, że cieszę się, iż myśli o mnie w szczególny sposób. Nie obchodzi mnie, że jest chłopakiem, ciepło mi na sercu, kiedy pomyślę, że jest ktoś, komu na mnie zależy, kto mnie kocha. Komu jest przykro, że czuję się źle, kto chce mnie uszczęśliwić.   
Wcześniej nie zwracałem na to uwagi. Może dlatego, że bardziej pochłaniała mnie   
koszykówka, a może przez to, że zwyczajnie nie miałem okazji w kimś się zakochać, nie znalazłem nikogo, kto darzyłby mnie jakimś silnym uczuciem.  
Wyglądało jednak na to, że spotkało mnie to szczęście i znalazłem coś, czego tak uparcie   
na siłę szukają inni.  
Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, przymykając oczy.  
Nie ja to znalazłem.  
To samo do mnie przyszło.  
-    Wyglądasz okropnie, kiedy płaczesz – mówię cicho.  
-    Ty też.  
-    Nie rób tego więcej.  
-    Spadaj. Przestań ryczeć, to ja też przestanę.  
-    Ok. Na czym to stanęło?  
-    Co?  
-    Mam udawać, że jesteś niższą ode mnie, słodką, opaloną laseczką, tak?  
Aomine mruga, zdezorientowany. Chyba zapomniał, że powiedział to przy naszym   
nocnym pożegnaniu. Przygryzłem lekko wargę, przez głowę przechodzi mi myśl, czy na pewno dobrze robię. Nie będę mógł już tego cofnąć, prawdopodobnie będę pamiętał to do końca życia, a Aomine będzie mi to wypominał dzień w dzień.  
Na 100% się zarumienię, na pewno zrobię to źle, jak amator – bo przecież jestem   
amatorem – na pewno będzie się śmiał, a ja na pewno będę chciał uciec.  
Ale pochylam się powoli i całuję jego mokre od łez usta. Żaden z nas nie zamknął oczu,   
żaden z nas nie odwrócił spojrzenia. Poczułem smak kurczaka w curry. Z jakiegoś powodu smakował lepiej niż ten, którego jadłem nie tak dawno. Nie zastanawiałem się, dlaczego. Nie obchodziło mnie to.  
Odrywam się od niego i cofam, rumieniąc. Spuszczam wzrok na koc i czekam, aż   
wybuchnie śmiechem.   
Ale on milczy. Porusza się na kanapie i odwraca do mnie plecami, dłonią zakrywa usta.  
-    Co...?- mruczę.  
-    Nic – odpowiada cicho.  
-    To dlaczego się odwróciłeś? Wiesz, że to nieładnie, w takim momencie...?  
-    Daj mi chwilę.  
Marszczę brwi, a potem dostrzegam jego czerwone uszy. Przygryzam wargę, starając się   
nie roześmiać.  
Słodki...  
Cholernie słodki.  
-    W porządku – wzdycham.- Dam ci trochę czasu. 12 godzin na pewno ci starczy, prawda?  
-    Musisz być taki złośliwy?!  
-    Jakoś nie mogę się powstrzymać – mówię z uśmiechem.- Chcesz się przytulić, skarbie?  
Aomine krztusi się i kaszle, jeszcze bardziej chowając twarz. Zakrywam dłonią usta, ciężko mi się nie śmiać.  
-    Za chwilę...  
W mieszkaniu zapada głucha cisza. Nawet wiatr wiejący na dworze i deszcz bębniący w   
szyby zdaje się być czymś bardzo odległym, jakby nie dotyczyły naszego świata. Wpatruję się w plecy Daikiego, nie wierząc w to, co powiedział.  
Rumienię się i przełykam ślinę.  
Żałuję, że dałem mu aż 12 godzin, ponieważ w tej chwili zrozumiałem, dlaczego tak mu się one dłużyły.  
-    Tak, Ahomine – mówię cicho.- Dziękuję.  
Aomine pociąga nosem, ociera twarz kocem, a potem odchrząka i odwraca się do mnie.   
Pochyla się nade mną i mocno przyciska usta do moich.  
-    Kocham cię, Bakagami – mówi.- Chciałem ci to powiedzieć zaraz po przyjściu tu i, według moich założeń, to ja pierwszy miałem cię pocałować, ale...  
-    Zapomnij. To ja będę facetem w tym związku.  
Aomine zamrugał szybko, a potem odwrócił lekko głowę.  
-    Jestem zmuszony się z tym nie zgodzić...- mruczy.  
Zakładam ręce na ramiona, udając zezłoszczonego.  
-    Dopiero co zostaliśmy parą, a ty już chcesz się kłócić?  
Przygryza wargę i uśmiecha się. Patrzy na mnie i mruga okiem.  
-    No dobra, później o tym podyskutujemy. Jak na razie mam ochotę jeszcze przez chwilę pobawić się w „niższą od ciebie, słodką, opaloną laseczkę”.  
-    Coś takiego – parskam.- Założę się, że nikomu nie powiedziałeś, że wychodzisz. Twoi rodzice pewnie umierają z obawy.  
-    W porządku, wrócę do domu, jak tylko wyschną moje ciuchy.  
-    Przewiesiłeś je w ogóle?  
-    No jasne.- Aomine przysuwa się do mnie i cmoka w podbródek.- Daj im...12 godzin.  
Uśmiecham się i kręcę głową. Całuję go delikatnie, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to naprawdę takie przyjemne.  
Myślę, że moja ukochana koszykówka znalazła właśnie poważnego rywala.  
  
  
  



End file.
